Flowers for Yuki
by Poeticpocochichi
Summary: An inspirational, Yukicentric, oneshot. Yuki goes through the day as he prepares to give a speech at the graduation ceremony of the third years at his school. This one day turned into a day of spirtual renewal.


**AN: **I wanted to write a Yuki-centric fic, although I am more of a Kyo fan. If you ever heard of the book/movie, "Flowers for Algernon"? That's where I got this title from. This book/movie is good, very touching. Like my Kyoru one-shot, this story has nothing to do with the title. I just thought it's a cute title. This is a one-shot (I am not ready for the novels yet!) thoughtful fic. This take place in the spring, on graduation day of the third- years at Yuki's school.

Vocabulary of Japanese Words used in this fic:

Ohayo - Good Morning

Hai - Yes; Okay

Anou - say, well, err, um

Arigato - Thank you

Senpai - title used for upperclassmen (the freshmen calls Yuki, Sohma-senpai)

Hime - Princess

Kaichou - President (of an society)

Kuso- Damn

Gomen nasai- Sorry

Baka neko - stupid cat

Kuso nezumi - damn rat

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets...or Yuki. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flowers for Yuki **_

_A seed of the earth are vulnerable to the bitter cold. _

_Yet, despite how cold it becomes,_

_The seed nestle deep into the warm, rich soil,_

_Waiting to come out..._

_Waiting to grow...._

* * *

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" called out a young girl's voice from the kitchen. 

"Ohayo, Honda-san," a young, grey-haired boy replied as he comes down from the stairs. He sat at the table and spoke as the young girl serve the breakfast dishes on the table. "It looks like today is going to be very busy, with the third-years graduating and all."

"Oh...I almost forgot about that," the young girl said with a cheerful gleam. "All of us has to set up for the ceremony. I think our class is preparing the programs and setting up chairs for the guests. Oh...you also have to make a speech for the opening ceremony, ne, Yuki-kun?"

"Hai, as the student council president it's a must"

* * *

_Deep in the soil the little seedling began to sprout;_

_Although it still settle in the deep earth._

_It waits for its light to shine._

_A place where it could grow._

* * *

"This is for you Yuuu-kiii-kun," chimed a third-year student whose holding out a huge box with a blue ribbon. A group of third-year female students begun to surround Yuki, swooning. "This is for being the great student council president you are!" 

_I hope this is not another dress. That day still haunts me..._

"Anou...arigato, senpai," Yuki said a he pulled the ribbon from the box and opened it. He gasped and sweatdropped.

_Oh...no...this is worst..._

Inside was a princely robe, along with a fake scepter and crown. "Anou...senpai...you don't suppose..."

"Hai! Today you will be our prince for our graduation! You will do it, please, Yuki-kun? This will the last time we will see you!"

"..." Yuki was still stunned at the third-years' request.

_What should I do? Well, it's not like I am wearing a dress...but, people will get the wrong impression...yet, it is not like they already have the wrong impression... _

"What are all of you doing?" snapped a long, light brown haired girl with two blue bows at the side of her head. With her are two other girls. One is blond with pigtails and the other has short black hair. "This is no way to treat Yuki-kun! You are all totally being a disgrace!" She immediately turned to Yuki and flashed her best smile, "I am so sorry, Yuki-kun. Please forgive the stupidity of my fellow classmen!"

Yuki became more nervous when he saw the anger aura coming from the third years responding to the girl's outburst. "I..."

**Ping-pong (_sound of intercom)_**

"**Will Yun-Yun please come join Kimi for an office date! Just kidding! Yun-Yun where ever you are please come to the student council office! Kimi will be there waiting!"** **ping-pong**

Yuki sweat dropped. _Kimi, I have a cell phone you know. _He looked at the crew in front of him, then at the girl who stepped in. She wasn't too happy about Kimi's message. "Mokoto-senpai, its quite alright..." Yuki sighed. Then, her turned to the girl who present him with the gift, "Senpai, anou...I don't think I could...I just don't have the time...too much work needs to be done," he said with hesitations.

The third-years were quiet for a moment. Mokoto broke the silence, "See? I told you!" she said to her classmen (or I should say classwomen, heh.).

"I am sorry," Yuki said, "I have a meeting to attend to," Yuki returned the box to the girl who gave it to him. He gave her a content look and left for the student council office.

"That was totally unexpected," one of the disappointed third-years said, "He dressed up for us during the Cultural Festival..."

_That was harsh, but I couldn't continue this charade..._

* * *

Yuki trailed down the hallway, viewing the paper flowers decorated the hallway. They were made by his class and other underclassmen a few months ago. He sighed deeply as he remembered that simple day, when the flowers were made. 

"_Somebody stole the flowers that Yuki made!"_

"..._Because he's the prince..."_

_I remembered how crazy that day was...and also how lonely it felt. Why am I remembering this now..._

* * *

Yuki opened the door to the student council office. "Yun-Yun Hime!" greeted a dark-haired boy, "We were all...Ow! Ow!" He was cut off after Yuki pulled him by the ear. 

_I should of known he was behind this. _

"That was not necessary, Manabe! You know I have a cell phone!" Yuki steamed.

"That's what I get after saving you from those rapid fan girls?"

"There were not rapid fan girls! They were just the graduating third-years!"

"What did they want?"

Yuki turned to him with the furious aura, "Do you really want to know?"

"Know what? Kimi wants to know too!" called out a dark haired girl. Accompanied with her a another girl with medium light brown hair and a boy with brown hair.

"Are you talking nonsense again, Manabe?" said the boy with a annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing I say is nonsense, Shorty! Am I not making sense to you?" Manabe said as he sat on the chair, in front of the president's desk. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"Will you stop that! Leave my hair alone!" bellowed the boy. He got up to do his usual complaining to Yuki. "President, we have lots to do! The graduation is coming up in several hours!"

"For once you are right, Nao," Yuki said as he took his place at the president's desk. "We have to start by going over the opening ceremony once again, then, we could go back with our classes to help out with their duties"

"Awww...didn't we do that the past few days already?" Manabe whined.

"Just to play it safe, Vice-President...just to play it safe"

* * *

_When will that seedling grow?_

_When will its light call it forth to the sky above?_

_For every seed in the world, it's different..._

_Some will grow... some will never make it to the world above..._

* * *

Most of the second-years were in the auditorium helping out to set up for the graduation of their seniors, including Yuki, Tohru and Kyo's class, Class 2-D. They were setting up chairs, preparing programs, decorations and other duties. After the student council meeting, Yuki went to the auditorium to see what he could do. Also as the student council president, he has to oversee if everything's running smoothly as planned. 

"Alls well, Kaichou!" one of the second-years reported, "Everything's fine, Kaichou"

"Good. Keep it up!" Yuki said with a content look. He walked over to where some of his classmates and Kyo are working. He watched Kyo carry a stack of folded chairs. Another student was carrying another stack too high behind the cat and ran in to him.

"Behind you, baka neko!" Yuki yelled.

"Huh!?" It was too late. Kyo's stack fell over as he and that student fell over.

"Ow! Kuso! Watch where you going!" he yelled.

"Gomen nasai, Kyon! You didn't break anything?"

His face was redden with anger. "I'll be breaking you if you don't get out of my way!" Kyo snapped.

"Ah! Gomen!" the student got up and dashed out of Kyo's path.

_Good thing that only the boys were sent to this task._

Yuki pinched at the bridge of his nose and lowered his eyes. "You don't have to yell like that baka neko. I warned you," he said to Kyo.

"Feh! You have no say in this kuso nezumi!" Kyo said as he got up and dashed past Yuki. He left the scene because he's in no mood to deal with Yuki. Yuki shook his head and sigh with exasperation.

Next, he went to where the girls of his class were working at. They were in their classroom preparing stacks of graduation programs for the guests. Yuki observed from the door. He spotted Tohru talking cheerfully to her two friends as they worked. Yuki smiled to himself.

_I bet its all good here...better not disturb their work. _

Yuki returned to the auditorium to help the boys out with the chairs. The boys told him that he doesn't have to help.

"You have that speech to do, ne, Kaichou? You need to rest up!"

"You don't have to do that! That's our job!"

"I am sure you're busy with other duties"

_I just wanted to help. Why I can't...just be normal..._

* * *

Yuki wandered around with a bored look while watching everyone working hard. _This don't feel right. I should be helping too. _He look up at the clock in the hallway. _Its almost lunchtime._ Yuki returned to the student council office after he ate lunch. He sat at his desk and turned his chair facing the window with his speech written on a sheet of plain paper. He watched the Sakura trees give off their blossoming petals. He read over the pre-prepared speech as written: 

_Ladies and Gentlement. Welcome to the commencement of the class of 2000. I am proud to be standing here speaking as your student council president as well as fellow student. To the graduates, this is the day you all have been waiting for since grade school. All your testing, studying and hard effort has finally paid off. As you leave this place today, you'll not only walk out as graduates of Karibara Prefecture, but as young adults preparing to try your wings into the real world. We, your underclassmen, wish you all the very best in your aspirations and dreams. We also want to thank you for being the example we could follow when it's our turn. To the family of the graduates, you all must feel nothing but pure satisfaction for your graduates. Please continue to guide them as you did before. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for your love and support. Last words before I turn it over to our principal: "Deep in the earth's soil lies a seed. With rain to nurture it and the sun to love... it will become a flower and continues to bloom...even through the toughest of times," Thank you. _

Yuki sighed after finished reading the speech. "I hope that will do," he said to himself.

"That was very beautiful," a young girl's voice said from behind. Yuki turned his head around.

"Eh...Machi? Did you eat lunch yet?" Yuki said with a surprised look on his face accompanied with a slight blush.

"Yes," Machi replied in her usual somber tone.

Yuki put the paper down and turned his chair to face Machi. "It's not all that great. It's just a short speech," he smiled lightly.

"I wasn't talking about the speech," Machi said. She looked down, trying not to look at Yuki, "Those words at the end..."

"Oh...that...heh...Arigato," Yuki said as his face begins to redden more.

Machi blushed and said distinctly, "What I meant is that is goes well with the theme! The flowers..."

Yuki smiled and he put his hand behind head, "Yeah, you're right. I never thought of it that way! You sure have a good way of viewing things, Machi"

"Whatever. I am not here to shower you with compliments!" Machi said with a redden face, "Everyone's in the auditorium...waiting for you..."

"Oh! I didn't realized lunch is over! Thanks Machi!" Yuki grabbed his notes and dashed off to the auditorium. Machi, whose just as quick, followed.

* * *

_Without its "sun",_

_The seedling will never bloom,_

_Without its "rain", _

_The seedling will never grow..._

* * *

Yuki walked into a beautifully decorated auditorium. He smiled, "I give my compliments to class 2-B and 2-A" 

"All thanks to my direction! If it weren't for the orders of the vice-president, this place will just be dull!" Manabe boasted from behind.

"Just because your class done it doesn't mean you could take all the credit!" Yuki scolded.

"Aw, you're no fun, Yun-Yun!" Manabe whined.

"We don't have a moment to lose!" Nao said with Kimi following from behind.

"This is lots of fun! Kimi helped with decorations too!" she chimed in a cheery tone.

Yuki viewed his notes and look up where the stage is. "Alright, we only have one more round of practice. Do you all know your place?"

"Yes sir, Red!" Manabe saluted.

"Uh-huh!" Kimi answered.

"Yes, Kaichou," Nao said respectfully.

Yuki looked at the person beside him, "Ready Machi?"

"Whenever you are..." she said , emotionless as usual.

* * *

_Under the bitter ground,_

_The seedling has to search for its warmth..._

_For its light..._

_For it has none in the beginning..._

* * *

In the late afternoon, the auditorium was packed with family and friends of the graduates. Some of the second-years stayed behind to pass out the programs, while others acts as greeters to the audiences. As soon as everyone's seated. The commencement theme played and the graduates walked out to their seats. An middle-aged man wearing professional gradation attire walked out to the podium. 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the commencement of the Karibara Prefecture. Before we continue to the principal and the class valedictorian, here's our student council president, Sohma Yuki with words to the graduates as well as our audience..."

Yuki, who was seated behind the speaker, came from his seat to the podium. "Thank you, Vice-Principal," he cleared his throat and read his speech. As he recited his speech, he began to remember random memories from the past.

"_Yes, you're strange" _

"_You are a tool"_

"_Please be my friend again!"_

"_I could fix my tie.." _

"_I was so scared...I was ashamed..."_

"_He's such a bore!"_

"_The lid must be opened"_

"_He looks lonely" _

"_I defied ..."_

_Why did I start thinking these things? _

* * *

Yuki's mind returned to the present. For a moment he couldn't remember what he was saying. He looked at his notes with sweat drops streaming from his forehead. The audience was still listening, with no idea he's forgotten. 

_Anou, what did I just said? _

"Last words, Kaichou!" whispered Nao from behind. The rest of the student council was seated behind Yuki. They are there to support Yuki and make the Student Council more professional looking.

"Strength and perseverance, Yun-Yun" Manabe whispered while leaned over Nao. Nao gave him a dangerous look and Manabe leaned back to his seat.

_My speech? Oh..._

"Last words before I turn it over to our principal...Deep in the earth's soil lies a seed.... With rain to nurture it and the sun to love... it will become a flower and continues to bloom...even through the toughest of times...Thank you." At the end of the sentence, Yuki sighed with relief as he left the podium. He could hear cheering and lots of fan girls swooning.

"Good job, Sohma," the vice principal said as Yuki seated next to him.

"Thank you, Vice-principal," he responded and sat back throughout the rest of the ceremony.

_Come to think of it... these words...these memories...is why I was speaking earlier...the reason why I could say what I said...if I never heard these words...or experience these memories...I would never be here. Its ironic...some of those words which once made me weak...strengthens my will...as well as those which made me strong...has given me the courage to become a stronger person. _

_To grow...To bloom..._

* * *

After, the ceremony ended, Yuki was pulled in all directions to take pictures with the third-years, even though he didn't wear the prince costume. Mokoto and the third-year Puri Yuki members gave Yuki a long goodbye speech and many tears. The after the post-graduate celebration, with all the picture-taking, poem reading and crying, Yuki sat in the audience section of the empty auditorium. 

_That was exhausting, but it wasn't that bad. _

He smiled to himself, putting his hands behind his head and leaned back into the seat.

_Now, I could finally rest. _

"YUN-YUN!"

"AH!" Yuki jumped from his seat. He swiftly turned around and immediately aimed for the shouters neck. "Don't do that, Manabe! You startled me!"

Manabe aimed for Yuki's neck, "That's the point, Yun-Yun! You were in your own world...thinking about I don't want to know what..."

"What is that suppose to mean? How long were you standing there?" The two boys wrangled each other for a moment and then, become friendly again.

"You did good at the ceremony," Manabe commented, "It takes a lot of guts to talk to thousands of people. Although, I think I do just as good..."

Yuki smirked, "I bet you will..."

"Kaichou," called Nao as he raced in, out of breath. "Good thing... you didn't leave...the agenda for the new semester is on your desk"

"Is that what you've been panting for, Shorty?" Manabe gave Nao a noogie, "You don't give Yun-Yun a break don't ya?"

"Hey! Stop that!" Nao fumed.

"Thanks Nao," Yuki said, "You both should prepare for the new semester as well...and thanks for the help at the ceremony"

"It's all in a days work, Kaichou" Nao said.

"No problem! We all should get our gear ready! The School Defense Corps will be in session once again to catch the bad guys" Manabe enthused as the boys walked out of the auditorium .

"Bad guys?" Yuki laughed as he walked with Manabe and Nao to the office.

* * *

Yuki said goodbye to Nao and Manabe in front of the office. Machi and Kimi already left earlier. Yuki went to the student council office alone. From the window, he could see the sun's orange glow as it sets. In front of that window is his desk. On his desk sat a plain beige folder imprinted with "STUDENT COUNCIL AGENDA" and a plain glass vase full of colorful wildflowers. 

"Flowers?" Yuki said to himself, "It can't be...no they can't come in here...or maybe they can...I don't know..." He caught a small note tucked in between the stems and leaves of the flowers:

_The world where flowers grow,_

_Is not a beautiful, perfect world,_

_The place where we grow,_

_Is not a beautiful, perfect place. _

_Despite the imperfections of the world,_

_The seed becomes a flower,_

_And continues to grow..._

_Despite the imperfections of the place,_

_We still continued to grow... _

_Thank you for your words..._

_As flowers do...may you continue to blossom..._

_-The Student Council -_

Yuki smiled serenely as he looked out the window and gaze at the orange-red sky. Sakura trees gives off their cherry petals and those petals danced through the air. The petals covered the ground with their numbers, like snow.

_May we all continue to blossom...._

_May we all continue to grow..._

* * *

**AN: **Aaah! Finally done with another fan-fic! I hope you all like! I just like to write something inspirational. I was inspired by the latest chapter. It was a cute chapter with flowers too! If you don't know by now, the seedling represents how Yuki started out in the series and the flower, represents the end result of his courage, growth and strength. It's like "Chicken Soup for the Juunnishi (12 zodiac signs) Soul"! Don't you just love inspiration? 

_Please read and review,_

_No flames,_

_Only technical truths! _

_Thank you for reading..._

_See you in my next writing!_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
